Tupfenschweif
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Schülerin: Kriegerin: Königin: Älteste: |namenl=Dapplepaw Tupfenschweif (Dappletail) Tupfenschweif (Dappletail) Tupfenschweif (Dappletail) |Familien=Junges: |Familiem=Unbekanntes weißes, taubes Junges mit blauen Augen |Mentor=Windflight |Schüler=Goldblüte |lebend=''Secrets of the Clans, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Crookedstar's Promise, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge, Das Gesetz der Krieger, In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Mitternacht, Mondschein'' |verstorben=''Sternenglanz'' |erwähnt=''Morgenröte}} '''Tupfenschweif' (Original: Dappletail) ist eine breitschultrige, einst hübsche, schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit wunderbar geflecktem, aber auch schütterem Fell, einer grauen Schnauze und weißen Flecken. Auftritte Tallstar's Revenge :''Folgt}} Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Tupfenschweif ist eine Älteste, als Feuerpfote in den Clan kommt. Sie wird das erste Mal gesehen als Graupfote Feuerpfote durch das Lager führt. Als die Schüler zum Bau der Ältesten kommen, treffen sie Tupfenschweif und die anderen Ältesten. Sie teilt sich mit dem flammenfarbenen Schüler, Graupfote und Kleinohr eine Maus. Kleinohr fragt sich, wen Blaustern zu ihrem neuen Stellvertreter ernennen wird. Sie unterhält sich mit Einauge über Blausterns verlorenen Wurf. :Auf einer Großen Versammlung unterhält sie sich zusammen mit Einauge und Kleinohr mit anderen Ältesten aus den anderen Clans. Feuer und Eis :Auf einer Großen Versammlung unterhält sie sich mit FlussClan-Ältesten. Später berichtet sie Blaustern, dass ein Teil des Flusses von Zweibeinern eingenommen worden ist. Geheimnis des Waldes :Wolkenjunge muss die Ältesten auf Zecken untersuchen. Tupfenschweif sagt ihm, er soll sie nicht untersuchen und Einauge besser nicht wecken. Sie verteidigt Wolkenjunge, als Feuerherz ihn beschuldigt, feuchtes Moos für die Ältesten zu bringen. Vor dem Sturm :Sie bespricht mit den anderen Ältesten Feuerherz' spätere Ernennung und ihre möglichen Folgen. Sie besuchte zusammen mit Einauge Glanzfells Junge und man sieht sie auch, wie sie und Kleinohr sich bei der umgestürzten Eiche die Zungen geben. Gefährliche Spuren :Sie erzählt, dass sie genau wie Fleckenschweif ein taubes Junges hatte. Es war ebenfalls weiß mit blauen Augen gewesen und ist im Alter von drei Monden verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hat ein Fuchs es verschleppt. Stunde der Finsternis :Sie und Kleinohr stützen Fleckenschweif am Weg zurück von den Sonnenfelsen bzw. dem FlussClan, wo sie sich vor den Hunden versteckt haben. Feuerstern überlässt ihr die Verantwortung für die Ältesten und Jungen während dem Kampf gegen den BlutClan. Er bemerkt, dass sie schwächer wird. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Tupfenschweif hilft, Glanzfells Körper für ihre Totenwache auf die Lichtung zu bringen. Sie streichelt ihr Fell mit der Vorderpfote, mit dem Ausdruck von Trauer auf ihrem Gesicht, weil eine so liebe, junge Katze so bald zum SternenClan gehen muss. :Bevor Feuerstern geht um den WolkenClan wiederaufzubauen, sieht er Einauge und Tupfenschweif zusammensitzen und flüstern, wobei die Ältesten ihm immerwieder Blicke zuwerfen. :''Folgt Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Nachdem Einauge gestorben ist, wird sie als älteste Katze im DonnerClan bezeichnet. Fleckenschweif könnte jedoch älter sein, da sie in ''Blausterns Prophezeiung eine junge Kriegerin ist, Tupfenschweif jedoch eine Schülerin. Es könnte jedoch auch bedeuten, dass Tupfenschweif länger trainiert hat. Im Buch Mitternacht sieht man sie schlafend, als Brombeerkralle den Bau der Ältesten betritt, um Eichhornpfote mit den Zecken zu helfen. Später ist sie jedoch wach und erzählt der Schülerin die Geschichte, wie Graustreif und Feuerstern dem FlussClan Frischbeute gebracht haben. :Rußpelz weist Blattpfote später an, Tupfenschweif einige Mohnsamen zu geben, da ihre Gelenke schmerzen und sie deswegen nicht gut schlafen kann. Außerdem sagt Eichhornpfote zu Brombeerkralle, dass Tupfenschweif eine Wühlmaus zu essen haben will. ''Mondschein :Sie stirbt, da sie trotz Feuersterns Befehl es zu unterlassen, ein von den Zweibeinern vergiftetes Kaninchen gefressen hat, weil ihr Magen volkommen leer gewesen war. Sie meint, was solle schon dabei sein, da es nur ein paar WindClan-Krieger gesagt haben. Feuerstern sagt, dass er die sonst sanfte Kätzin noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen hat. In der Nacht darauf hält der Clan für sie ihre Totenwache. Morgenröte :Als Eichhornpfote, Brombeerkralle und Sturmpelz Rußpelz im verlassenen DonnerClan-Lager treffen, erzählt diese ihnen, was während ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen ist. Dabei erzählt die Heilerin ihnen auch, dass Tupfenschweif gestorben ist, weil sie ein von Zweibeinern vergiftetes Kaninchen gegessen hatte. Sternenglanz :Sie wird von Blattpfote am Mondsee gesehen und als edel und schön bezeichnet. Sie zeigt ihr außerdem Lärchenjunges und Buchenjunges. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :Als junge Kriegerin versucht sie, angestachelt von Weißauge, einen Fisch aus dem Fluss zu erbeuten. Als beide dabei in den Fluss fallen und fast ertrinken, wird sie von Eulenpelz gerettet und an Kiefernstern übergeben. Zur Strafe müssen die beiden jungen Kätzinnen den gefangenen Fisch essen, was ihnen gar nicht bekommt. Familie *Junges: Ein unbekanntes weißes, taubes Junges mit blauen Augen Sonstiges *Es wurde bestätigt, dass sie und Stormtail keine gemeinsamen Jungen haben. Quellen en:Dappletailfr:Plume Cendréecs:Grošinkafi:Kirjohäntä Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Tallstar's Revenge Charaktere